One-Shot Klaine Journal
by HockeyGal09
Summary: Just a bunch of Klaine One-Shots and Drabbles including their friends and stuff. Accepting prompts. Rated T 'cause you know, they're teenagers. Chapter 2: "Sebastian likes... Kurt...!".
1. Dalton Lacross Team Sweater

**DISCLAIMER****: ****I do not own Glee, if i did, Klaine would've never broken up and their would be of make-out scenes.**

**Sorry if this is kinda bad... i wrote this at 11-12 at night. **

* * *

Kurt sighed, this was not how he wanted to spend his Sunday night. Finishing up his History essay and studying for his French test.

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily and groaned. He'd never get all this done, he knew he shouldn't of left it to the last minute but Blaine had come over yesterday to study. But when he opened his front door to find him wearing his Dalton hoddie, - which looked amazing - and hair completely lacking in gel... he couldn't help himself.

So now he had to pay the price of having a hot boyfriend come over to do 'homework'.

He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and got back to work.

After a good 15 minutes, the diva decided he'd be needing just a little more coffee if he was going to finish studying without falling asleep.

He quickly rose and made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He turned on he coffee maker and proceeded to grab a mug.

As the coffee was being made, he thought back to earlier when Blaine was over... His fingers subconsciously ran themselves over the mark that Blaine had made, no longer then 7 hours ago.

He remembered the way Blaine's hands moved over his chest as he sucked and nipped at his collarbone. He remembered the way he moaned Blaine's name and how he threaded his hand through his curly hair.

He remembered the way Blaine worshiped every inch of Kurt's body. They couldn't go too far since Finn was downstairs playing video games, but Kurt still loved every minute of it.

He thought of how Blaine ripped open Kurt shirt, - popping off a few buttons - and ravished his chest, covering it with small and large marks, claiming him as his own.

He smiled when he recalled as he places one leg over Blaine and flipped them over growling in complaint.

"It's unfair that your still dressed."

He forced Blaine to sit up so he could remove his sweater and throw it somewhere else on the room and proceeded to take off his other shirt, complaining.

"You wear too many layers."

"Says you." He replied with a breathless chuckle. It was probably one of the hotest things Kurt had ever heard. Before he was pulled down into another hungry kiss. It was filled with want, need, passion and teeth.

He thought back to when he made Blaine beg for friction as he rocked his hips against his boyfriend. Earning moans from both of them.

He remembered when they were forced to stop and cool down when the door slammed, announcing them of Burt's arrival.

Kurt was broken form his thoughts when the coffee machine beeped, signalling the coffee was ready.

Kurt calmly poured himself a mug and took a sip. He instantly relaxed and headed back to him room to finish him essay. He was almost done and soon he'd be able to study for his French test, which wouldn't take long considering he _was_ fluent.

He sat at his desk as he quickly re-read his paper and printed it out. He then took out his French textbook and studied the pages he knew the test would be on.

After a good half hour, Kurt decided that was enough and quietly - but quickly - put his things away and proceeded to change into his pajamas. Kurt sighed, taking a pair of Blaine's that he kept there instead.

As he put on the soft plaid pants, and tight white v-neck, he realized just how much they smelt like Blaine and just how much he loved being embraced by the smell of his lover.

He quickly slipped into bed but not before realizing that Blaine Dalton sweater was hanging from his closet door.

That night he feel a sleep with a smile, already knowing what he would wear tomorrow.

As Blaine stood by Kurt's locker waiting for his boyfriend with a Grande nonfat mocha in one hand, and his own personal Medium drip in the other he thought of what was keeping Kurt so long, there was only 5 minutes till the bell and he wasn't here yet.

What he was not expecting was his boyfriend to come strutting down the halls wearing the tightest skinny jeans ever - seriously, we're those _painted_ on?! - and Blaine Dalton hoddie.

Even from afar you could make out the distinct logo of the Dalton Academy Lacross Team. Blaine had proudly gotten a sweater to support the team and his coach even put a small C, right over his heart.

As Blaine watched his boyfriend approach him, he realized that he look amazing in Blaine sweater. Sure... Blaine looked alright in it, but Kurt... He looked sexy. The sweater was slightly long on his thin frame and was quite loose, but Kurt defiantly made it work.

Kurt came up to him and gave him a quick hug and peck on the check, happily accepting his coffee.

"Hi Blaine," he said with a smile "thanks for the coffee."

"Welcome babe," he said as Kurt opened his locker and began to take out and put in various books.

"So I'm liking the new look," Blaine continued. "I was wondering where that went."

Kurt smiled shyly, and Blaine thought it was the cutest thing ever, "I really like it 'cause it reminds me of you and it smells like you." He said shifting nervously. "But if you want it back you can have it! I've got somet-"

"Hey," interrupted Blaine. "You look gorgeous and I love that your wearing something with my last name of it."

Kurt blushed and looked at his feet. That was also another thing he loved, he got to walk around doing something that declared relationships since forever. He loved how in movies the guy would always give the girl there letterman jacket with their last names on them. It told the hold school who you were with, even of the other wasn't around.

"Yea..." He said. "I should get used to it anyways" he added with a wink "it'll be mine soon."

"I don't know..." Began Blaine, as he saw Kurt's worried face he quickly added "I like Hummel-Anderson better... Don't you?" He asked.

Kurt blushed and looked around, seeing no one, he leaned in and gave Blaine a quick peck. "It's perfect" he whispered.

Just then, Mercedes came up. "Ready for class white-boy?" She asked.

"Sure am." Said the pale boy as he linked an arm through Mercedes "ill see you at lunch." Said Kurt as he began to walk down the hall with his girl.

As they walked away, Blaine heard Mercedes comment on Kurt's look and saw him look down and blush.

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt walk down the hall, with the faded 'Anderson' spelt out across his back for the whole school to see.

For the whole school to see he was his.

But soon he would change that. It wouldn't just say 'Anderson', oh no. It would say 'Hummel-Anderson'.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Accepting requests to**.

**Reviews are almost as good as Klaine kisses ;) I love em'.**


	2. Sebastian likes Kurt?

**Ok I know this is short but I didn't really have a good idea about what to do with this one. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. It sadly belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. **

* * *

"Kurt it's not that bad." He murmured in my ear.

"Yes it is!" I exclaimed, "why are you being so nice to him?"

"He said he's changed. Remember what he did with the Warblers at Regionals for Dave?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter! He's still the boyfriend stealing meerkat that's trying to get into your pants."

"Look," said Blaine "I know he makes you uncomfortable and I promise if he starts to flirt we'll make him leave."

"Fine." I said with a huff crossing my arms and falling back into my seat.

"Speak of the devil." I murmured under my breath as Sebastian Smythe returned to our table with a coffee.

"So," he said sitting down "How are you guys doing?"

I managed a tight smile "Good."

But Blaine was more enthusiastic "Really good," he smiled widely "How bout you?"

"Pretty good," he said "But lonely." He said eyeing me up and down.

I was shocked, was Sebastian checking me out...?

Blaine didn't seem to notice. "Well there's always someone for everyone."

Sebastian nodded in agreement, finally meeting my eyes.

"I'll be right back," said Blaine "Bathroom." He said standing up.

As Blaine left I noticed Sebastian didn't use the opportunity to check out his ass.

"So Kurt, you and Anderson are good?"

"Yes Sebastian." I snapped "I really hope you don't think you're gonna get Blaine again. Because-"

"I don't want Blaine." He said cutting me off.

I was confused, "what...?"

"I want you." He said simply.

I almost chocked on my coffee.

"Yea right. I thought I looked like Betty White and dressed like a girl."

"Oh please," he scoffed "I never meant that. I only said it because you look really hot when you get angry and flustered." He smirked at my blush.

"Besides," he continued "you were my first pick after I saw you. But I figured you'd be one for romance and all that jazz so I went for who I thought would be easier. The Hobbit." He laughed, "Sure he's still sex on a stick but come on, you've got long lean leg, perfect pale skin, soft hair. Your like the prefect fuck buddy."

I sat there gaping like a fish.

"Ok I've heard enough." Says Blaine stalking over - from wherever I guess he heard our conversation from - and grabbing my arm. "Time to go." He said.

I silently agree and leave the Lima Been with Blaine - but not before he growls a good 'stay away from us.' - and get in his car.

"Are your parents home?" He asked as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"No, they'll be gone all weekend and Finns sleeping over at Pucks tonight."

Blaine doesn't say anything but turns down the path to my house.

* * *

The second the door slams I'm pressed up against the door in a heated kiss.

I moan as Blaine fiercely traces my bottom lip, demanding entry. I grant it quickly and I'm soon battling for dominance.

Blaine moaned as we made our way to the couch and I let out a small groan when I fell on to the couch and brought Blaine down on top of me.

"Your _mine_." He growled as he began tracing kisses down my jaw line, un buttoning my shirt. I let of a moan as he found that special spot on my collar bone and sucked and bit at the area.

Blaine pulled away from my neck admiring the mark I knew he left. He looked at me with lust blown eyes.

"Now everyone will know your mine."

"I'm yours." I said as I pulled him in for another breathless kiss.

* * *

**Thanks friend reading :-) once again. I know it's short and I'm sorry. But please review. Send it request too :-)**

**Sammie *LessThanThree***


End file.
